1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and, more particularly, to a pulse recovery circuit.
2. Related Art
As a semiconductor integrated circuit trends toward a high speed operation, the semiconductor integrated circuit is configured to operate in synchronization with a clock.
A semiconductor integrated circuit is configured to receive and output signals synchronized with a clock.
Internal circuits constructing the semiconductor integrated circuit are also configured to operate in synchronization with the clock and transmit/receive signals synchronized with the clock to/from one another.